Digital television (DTV) reception is becoming an important capability requirement for mobile communications (e.g., cell phones, notebook and tablet computers), Terrestrial digital TV broadcasts may employ orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation format used in the mobile communications. The terrestrial digital TV broadcasts may include Digital Video Broadcasting Terrestrial 2nd Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2), Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting Terrestrial (ISDB-T), and other standards on terrestrial digital TV broadcasting format.
In an implementation, OFDM may include a modulation format that is an effective measure against selective signal fading. For example, OFDM may include a frequency spectrum that is sub-divided into a large number of orthogonal subcarriers. The orthogonality between subcarriers, however, may partially be lost in the case of moderate or high mobility in higher carrier frequencies. As a result of this loss of orthogonality between subcarriers information may be leaked from one subcarrier to another. Such a leakage or interference between subcarriers is commonly referred to as inter carrier interference (ICI).
ICI may degrade the performance of communication receivers in mobile conditions and may set a limit to the maximum speed at which the receiver can operate reliably. Hence, ICI cancellation algorithms may be used to improve mobile or Doppler performance of such receivers. Such ICI cancellation is a challenge, particularly if the speed of the mobile receiver is high.